Reunited: Jak and Jaklin
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, Thank you! Enjoy!


"Alright Dax lets finish this mission so we can go back to the bunk and relax," Jak laughed

"You said it buddy," daxter said

As they walked to the fortress door it stared to open. Jak stepped back as a girl came out around his age. She had a pink tank top on that was a mid drift, and over that was a green canvas jacket that cut off by her chest. On the bottom half she had on shorts. a studded belt, and combat boots. She stopped and looked at Jak and Daxter for a minute

"it's all taken care of… boys!"

Jak gave Daxter a weird look and walked into the fortress not believing the stranger. They walked through to find every lever that needed to be pushed was pushed and every KG that needed to be taken care of was! Jak walked back out and toward the bunker.

"What the hell was that all about, what do you think daxter?"

"I don't know but she was a BABE!"

"Daxter seriously, let's go I'm going to ask torn what game his playing."

The door slide open to find this new girl on Torn's desk as her and torn were flirting with one another! Quickly she got off the desk and torn fixing him self up

"Jak what are you doing making a woman do all the work," he smiled back at Jaklin

"What! Your kidding right when we got there she walked out and told us the job was done, we walked in to check it out incase this _girl_ wasn't telling the truth!"

"This girl has a name and its Jaklin she's our new recruit!"

"_Jak"_ she whispered in a soft voice!

"How can you trust her you don't even know her, where did she even come from? Oh that's right anyone who wants to get in your pants has to join the club huh Torn?"

Jaklin flinched when he said that.

"Hey you better watch your self Jak because I made you a recruit and didn't know you either, but for as far as I see you're a pretty trust worthy guy and she came from the palace, just like _you_ she was one of the barrens experiments!"

Jak's face turned sincere for only a moment "What did they do to you up there?"

Jaklin looked scared "They hurt me bad…they held me down and…and injected dark eco into me."

Jak made a face as he looked away, he saw everything happen all over again in his mind. Jak started to walk out, dazed.

"Where are you going," torn yelled.

"Uh I don't know to take a break,"

"BREAK what for you didn't even do that last mission mission Jaklin did!"

"You know his kinda got a point there Jak." Daxter said.

"Fine what do you want from us now?"

"I want you and Jaklin to go down and- Jak interrupted torn mid sentence

"Wait what Jaklin? Were does she come in?"

"She comes in with the title New Recruit she's going with you from now on Jak got it?"

"Err." Jak could feel him self getting angrier by the minute thinking about dragging along this extra weight! "Fine," Jak said with anger!

"So like I was saying go take down 5 of the new hellcat cruisers before they take more underground men and Jak play nice!"

As they walked up the stairs Jaklin was silent looking at Jak. She thought to her self; _how am I going to work with him if he doesn't even give a shit about me!_ Jak hopped on a zoomer waiting to feel Jaklin get on so they could go. Jak whipped his head around ready to tell her to hurry up, but in a flash turned his head back around and watched her zoom off!

"She's going to be a big hassle I can feel it," Jak said as he zoomed off.

They both flew up to a hellcat, Jak rode close to her

'Ok we need to do this with caution got it?"

Jaklin looked at him "Caution? Here I'll show you how to do this." She took out her machine gun and started to shoot down the Hellcat, the guards came after her almost a second later! Her zoomer was almost ready to explode she gave the last couple of shots and jumped out of the zoomer and on to a rooftop and watched the Hellcat and her zoomer explode!

Breathing heavy she yelled to Jak "Now that's how you do it!"

"Oh I see you need to be close to death and blow up your car just to kill one hellcat cruiser, step aside and I will show you how we do things down here in the south towns!"

Jak jumped on the same roof as Jaklin; he waited until a cruiser came and jumped in the cruiser's passenger seat

"Hey buddy how's it going?"

Before the KG could yell for more Guards Jak grabbed the guards head and smashed it against the windshield and threw him out the door! Jak took control and went high speed into a wall, but before it hit the wall Jak jumped out and turned to Jaklin with a smirk as it blew up behind him! She gave him a sigh and a pity clap as he walked toward her.

"You didn't find that impressive," Jak asked with a little confusion in his voice.

"Nope I thought my performance was way better!"

"Oh yeah you want to bet?"

"Sure I look forward to winning," she said in a cocky voice!

They finished off all five cruisers in different ways everytime, once they were done they rode home next to each other laughing and complementing each others moves!

_Were bonding,_ Jaklin thought as she smiled ear to ear!

They walked down into the bunk; Torn looked at them with a smirk "looks like you two are getting along now!"

Jak said shyly "yeah she's pretty cool!"

"Aw, thanks Jak," Jaklin said putting her arm around his neck playfully "you're not so bad yourself!"

"Ok guys you have one more mission…."

After Torn explained there next mission they left the bunker! Jaklin stopped for a second and saw her communicator was ringing and told Jak she would catch up!

"Hello, dad, why are you calling?"

"Hey honey, sorry but I wanted to ask, did you find your brother?"

"Yeah but dad…I… I-she looked at her arm where the dark eco was injected, she changed the subject-… didn't tell him yet, but don't worry I will soon!


End file.
